Attitude
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Nathan with a little help from his friends decides to give Dan a taste of his own medicine BUT Dan tries to have Tim help him out in revenge only to have it backfire and cemet the bond and new relationship between Nathan and Lucas: Lathan Mpreg
1. Pissing Dan off

Nathan was getting tired of the harsh training, getting up before Dawn's ass crack to go running or training…just so Dan could relive his basketball days all over again through Nathan

Nathan was planning something…he couldn't take living with his father much longer…and his mom was no help…Dan drove her to drink

He heard the door slam and heard Dan ranting and raving

Deb was in the kitchen as Dan yelled

"Where the fuck is the ledger!?"

"The Ledger that documents your illegal activities for the last seven years? And is a one way trip to Federal Prison? That Ledger?" Deb asked drunk

"Look Bitch this is serious!" Dan stated

"Even If I knew…I wouldn't tell you." Deb stated

Dan threw the bottle as it shattered

"DEB this is your life and mine I'm talking about! The dealership is under YOUR name which means if someone turns it in WE'RE BOTH going to Prison!" Dan yelled

Nathan listened in as he grinned and pulled out the ledger, He kissed the cover of it

He then headed out and when he got to the Café he walked in as Karen saw him

"Nathan how are you?" She asked as he sighed

"The truth or a lie?"

"Truth." Karen replied

"I don't know how much longer of Dan I can take…he's using me and Lucas to relive his former glory…pressing me to do harsh training at four or five in the morning and continuing on till I got to go for school…then on game days…he's telling me to "Impress the scouts you need to get into Duke! Then from there into the NBA!" I swear if he tells me to impress the scouts one more time…My hand is going to go through his chest and rip out his heart." Nathan replied

"I have an alternative if you're up for it." Karen replied

"Would I have to live with Dan?" Nathan asked

"No."

"Don't care what I have to do as long as I can get away from Dan, I'm so in." Nathan replied

Karen nodded

"Okay, I'll tell Dan." Karen replied as she saw him getting a malicious evil grin

"Let me." Nathan replied

"Okay."

Nathan walked out grinning

_Two hours later_

Dan was thrown in an interrogation room

He saw Nathan leaning back with his feet up

"Hello Daniel…I had you brought in cause we need to talk…and your freedom and Mom's is hanging on what you choose so…choose your words very carefully…" Nathan replied

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dan asked

Nathan held up the Ledger as Dan's eyes went wide

"I liberated it from the dealership…and I showed it to Detective Wilcox…so this is what you're going to do…He told me that this is enough to have you two in Jail and you'll get out on the year before Mom gets menopause…" Nathan replied

Dan scowled at that as he sat back down slowly

"What do you want?"

"Everything you own, The house, the beach house, the dealership, the hidden $90 Gs you got in a duffle bag, your assets, hidden or not, Everything to the last Yen, French Franc, Canadian Franc, Pound, Deutschmark, Pesos and Dollar…then it will go into a Swiss bank account for me…where I will have control of it and not you…and if your friends with the Police department try to convince me NOT to offer this deal…then it's void and you go to Jail and I'll do it anyway because I'm your son…The bank…all they need is proof that you've been incarcerated and it's open season on your bank accounts…and at this moment: They're frozen including mom's so you don't try and move it all…They'll be released once you agree or you go to Jail." Nathan replied

Dan sneered "What did I ever do to you that this was called for?" Dan asked

"Harsh training for basketball, Constantly telling me I'm not good enough for basketball, Wanting me to set Lucas up, wanting me to take Lucas out, forcing me to treat Lucas like an enemy, having me hate on him because I didn't want to listen to your mouth…I could go on." Nathan replied

"You sorry son of a bitch!"

"Then there's May and Royal…I had my middle name changed from Royal…to Jamie…"

Dan was seething with rage

"AND the Piece De la Resistance: Karen wants to adopt me as does Keith which means (Whispers) I'll be living with Lucas and Karen and being part of a normal family instead of a fucked up one."

Dan surged up as he threw the chair

Nathan smiled as he swayed his body missing the chair being thrown

"The cops are looking through that glass and listening through the bug on the glass…It's called an Optical bug: It translates any and all vibrations into sound…you can't see it…unless you use a special camera to see it with." Nathan replied

The door opened as Wilcox walked in

"Dan…are you going to give me up or do I have to have you arrested and before you could get to central booking I'll already have the process started." Nathan replied

Dan spat at Nathan as he closed his eyes

Nathan grabbed Dan's shirt and wiped his face off using it then he pulled back

"I take it you gave me your answer." Nathan replied as Dan sneered

"The only thing keeping me from killing you is you being straight." Nathan replied

Nathan then busted out his shit eating grin and Dan's rage SO took over

"You remember Bridge don't you?" Nathan asked as Dan's jaw dropped

"Oh yes…He was my first time with anyone as I was his…(whispers) On your bed at my new house…GOD could he go for extra innings!" Nathan replied

Dan SO went on a rampage as they tried to control him

And Nathan walked out smiling


	2. Dan's payback FUBAR

Lucas's place

"Lucas…" Karen called out as Lucas walked in

"What is it mom?" he asked

"Listen Dan's giving Nathan a hard time and I'm trying to keep Nathan from killing Dan." Karen replied

"Could he stay here on a temp basis?"

"More like permanent basis." Karen clarified

Karen's phone went off as she grabbed it

"Hello…what happened?! Oh my god…Nathan was there!? Yeah bring him over." Karen hung up

"What happened?"

"Dan blew his brains out in front of Nathan to spite him…" Karen replied

"Oh my god." Lucas whispered

Ten minutes later Lucas led Nathan to his room and got him onto his bed

He sat there watching Nathan when he heard his IM go off and saw it was Brooke

_Hey Broody…_

He smiled softly as he sent his response

His cell than rang as he flipped it open

"Yes Cheery? Nah he's shredded…yeah…okay."

Lucas flipped his cell closed as he saw Nathan looking at him

"You okay?"

"I need to move the cash to my account." Nathan replied

Lucas moved over as he handed his cell to Nathan

Nathan made the calls, gave out his account number and the routing info and then when the transfer was complete…He could envision the bitch fest he'll go through with Deb

"Nate…are you…" Lucas started

Nathan smiled

"Ask me about my prefs later." Nathan replied as Lucas nodded

Nathan then looked at Lucas with raised eyebrows

Lucas nodded

"Who caught your eye?" Nathan asked

Nathan sees Lucas's eyes flick at his crotch then back at his eyes which tells him everything

"Serious?"

Lucas nodded

Later on there was a party at Tim's place

Nathan had a cup of beer…okay four cups of beer

Lucas was gonna drive them home so he stayed sober…

Tim laced Nathan's drink with some kind of drug

The drug was changing Nathan's chemistry and he kept seeing Lucas as he walked up to Nathan and whispered into his ear

"Take me home and I want you to fuck me" Nathan whispered

When they got home…They took the side door into their room as the second it was closed softly, Nathan's lips attacked Lucas's lips

Lucas didn't resist it, he wanted it…and right now his horniness was nowhere near Nathan's

Hell he's drunk and high…

Nathan shoved Lucas down to his tented pants and Lucas freed Nathan's 9 ½ inch cock from it's confinement and then he started to give Nathan head.

His hands went through Lucas's hair softly rubbing it and when he moaned he settled for grabbing Lucas's hair.

Lucas continued for ten minutes then Nathan pulled him up where they passionately kissed softly and STILL without waking Karen

Lucas pulled back while Nathan grinned

They quickly got out of their clothes still without making any noise

Nathan found Lucas's tongue eating out his sweet, sweet hole and he had to grab Lucas's boxer-briefs to keep his mouth muffled

Nathan didn't realize that Lucas was THIS GOOD at eating

Nathan was having his second orgasm just from Lucas eating him out

Lucas pulled back after seven minutes of torture for Nathan, he rolled onto his back on their bed as he saw Lucas taking out the lube and lubing up his cock then he felt the lube on his hole, making him sigh

It was the warming kind of lube not the cold kind

Lucas positioned his cock at Nathan's hole

"I'm a virgin at this." He whispered then he slowly entered Nathan.

Nathan leaned his head back as he flinched while Lucas slid inside him slowly…letting him get used to it

Nathan sighed after the pain faded and Lucas continued to thrust in and pull out

Lucas was building up his speed slowly as he knew that Nathan wanted to moan out from the sensations…

"Squeeze my hand instead." Lucas replied reading Nathan's mind

Nathan smiled as he did just that, But Lucas wasn't prepared for how much strength Nathan had in his hands…

Lucas kept pounding away slowly and then when he hit Nathan's prostate…Nathan gave Lucas's hand such a vice grip hold that made Lucas gasp at that

They continued now passionately tongue kissing each other with Nathan's legs wrapped around Lucas's waist

And Karen:

She was on the couch asleep, she never heard her son and his brother making love to each other…

She slept through it all

Even as it took two hours…

Nathan was convulsing big time as was Lucas

They both came at the same time…Lucas deep inside Nathan, Nathan on Lucas's body and his.

Lucas didn't realize it but he just knocked his brother up…


End file.
